Cicada
C I C A D A Salvation's OC. Coding by Darkmoon. Please don't steal him. Appearance Cicada is a tall, imposing and muscular dragon. He has a short neck and tail, and large legs. His tail is like the trunk of a tall pine tree, and his neck is about as thick. His talons are enormous, about as large as a RainWing’s face. He has curving horns on his large head, and a spike on his forehead with two points. He has two MudWing-like wings that are absolutely enormous. The spikes that trail down his back start short at the top of his head, and lengthen as they continue down his back. At his tail, they start to shorten and become duller. A gray-yellow, dusty color coats the back of his neck and the top of his head. The same color scales trail down his legs, and cover the bone of his wings. Dusty brown coats his mainscales, and most of his face. The same color covers the majority of his hefty body. His underbelly is a pale, almost yellow color. That same color coats the film of his wings. The spikes on his face to his tail are a saturated orange, and below each yellow-gray back scale is a trail of black. His scales are dull, not really reflecting any light and often covered in dust, mud or dirt. Though bland, his scales are hard. As if a set of armor coats his very body. He has no prominent scars, but some minor scars on his wrists and a couple jagged lines in his wings. All in all, Cicada can be described as handsome, in a rugged sort of way. He holds himself head high without movement, a militaristic being who has mastered the art of staying still. His wings are neatly raised, and his talons together.He has amber eyes that are normally slightly narrowed, and a voice that tumbled like booming thunder. Intimidating can be a word to describe him. Personality Cicada has a commanding aura around him. He is a dragon who demands respect and attention. Loud, his voice always raised, he never averts eye contact and he is a dragon who means business. That is him when he is busy at wirk. Loud, imposing and gruff. Outside of work, he is far more mellow. Even sweet. But when he gets angry, boy is he angry. Funny, though. He jokes among friends, loves a good laugh and sticks by his buddy’s sides. A good fellow with a hardy laugh and big smile.He never backs down from anything, a dare or a fight, never. He is headstrong and determined. He is aloof and abrasive, not showing his emotions and maintaining a serious exterior. He is the definition of authority, not even the boldest dare to challenge his rule. He takes his job very seriously, and does his job well. He is clever, not at all stupid as some dragons assume big brutes are. Maybe he isn’t math smart, but he is strategic, resourceful and clever. He could plan an attack in minutes, make a weapon with a stick and some string, outtalk any villain. And do it all in the span of a day. Defiantly someone you want as an ally. Cicada is very disciplined, and does not get distracted easily. He sticks to the rules, and defends them with his life. Gallant, as he hates dragons who pick on the weak, or any injustices whatsoever. In all honesty, he would make a good dad. His biggest fault would have to be his impatience for idiotic dragons. He’s the sort of, “ill do it myself,” guy. Dragons who are slow and dimwitted get on his nerves and it takes all his self will not to snap and roar in their faces. He hates it when he has to train dragons who are obviously not suited for a solider’s life. However, dragons who impress him with their wit and tact are only rewarded with a grunt or quick nod. While he apprectes those who are competent, he does not show it. He doesn’t really discuss how he feels, so it’s hard to tell if he is pleased or mildly disappointed. Cicada keeps all his emotions stored up. Which is great for emergencies where he needs to think fast, but not for his health. He has been close to breaking down a couple of times, but forces himself to stay strong in front of others. He belives in order for a dragon to do their best, they have to have the consolation that even if they fail someone else can handle the burden. History Cicada was born to a happy HiveWing and MudWing couple in Stonewell. They lived in a nice house, not to far from the shore, and had happy lives. The MudWing was called Bury, and she was a botanis. The HiveWing was called Lightningbug and he was a small business owner. They had Cicada’s egg two tears after settling down in Stonewell. When Cicada hatched, they had big plans for their little dragonet. Cicada grew up, his father hoping he would continue the family tradition. The small business was a cute little restaurant by the ocean called The Hook. They mainly served fish, but had a variety of options. Early into his life, Cicada showed he was a horrible chef. He tried to learn, his father always telling him he would eventually get the hang of cooking, but years past and each dish Cicada served was about as bad as the last, if not worse. Cicada grew frustarated at cooking, but did not want to tell his father for fear of letting him down. Soon, Cocada could not take making one more fried fish. He told his dad that cooking was not for him. Instead, he had found a passion for serving the law. He wanted to join the Stonewell Guard when he was able to, and this news horrified his parents. They did not want him out there doing such a dangerous job. Eventually, the caved. Accepting their son’s wishes. Lightningbug was always sad that the family tradition might end with him, and he often tries to push the thought away- what if Cicada was not his son, what if he had a son who could share his talents? Alas, he will never know. The day Cicada signed up for the Guard was the last day he saw his parents. He first stayed away because he knew he let his father down, then he got news that they disappeared. Cicada begged to be sent on the case of their disappearance, and the commandeer at that time agreed. He searches with the Guard fo weeks, looking for clues of their disappearance. Then he found something in his old room, an odd white paper left on his desk- bidded mostly from view by a lot of forgotten objects. The note red- Their sacrifice will not go in vain. For they have committed a crime beyond resolution. The Catastrophe mourns the turning of his children. We do as He wishes, and the demon spawn shall come next. Peace, brother. Do not resist your fate. The ominous note was obviously for him. And Cicada knoew the source was none other than the AHA Cult. He brought the information to his boss, and they began to tirelessly search for the Cult, planning to destroy them. Years last with no luck for destroting the AHA, but slowly Cicada’s reputation grew. He was a general at the time of the commanders passing, and he was the obvious choice to be promoted. He still is planning the demise of the AHA Cult. But no matter how many they catch, their is always more. They have not managed to take down Cicada, instead they made a powerful enemy. Quotes * ”Stand to attention. Face front and keep your heads up!” * ”You are training with swords, not your grandma’s cane!” * ”Loose your wits and you loose your life.” * ”If you aren’t prepared for hours of rough training, followed up by days tracking criminals, then turn around and leave right now.” Trivia * Was adopted by SaltyShaker * Is probably an Aquarius Gallery CicadaroughModern.jpg|Rough Headshot by Modern CicadaCHModern.jpg|By Modern Category:MudWings Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)